The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima (Willd. ex Klotzsch) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NPCW10158’. The new variety is the result of crossing proprietary female parent poinsettia plant ‘P 359’ (unpatented) and the male parent poinsettia plant ‘Christmas Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,870) between November 2004 and January 2005 in Kenya.
The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany starting in spring 2006. The cultivar has proved to be stable and uniform over a three and one-half year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.